eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Rondo
Rondo (French subtitles/International - Rumba) is an assassin from Forte, and one of Count Waltz's agents. Personality A cold-hearted young woman who is working as a spy for Count Waltz. Rondo is an excellent fighter with finely honed battle skills. She is also an expert tracker and assassin. Rondo shows no mercy for those she considers to be failures. She is quick to take advantage of any intelligence that may come her way, and holds little regard for her fellow Forte agents. Story Rondo first appears when she is dispatched to Andante to check up on the progress of Claves, who has been spying on Andantino for Forte. Discovering Claves's failure to frame Falsetto for the spying, she fatally attacks her, stating that she was ordered to kill her if her identity was revealed. She then leaves, but Claves has enough time to send a message to Baroque City warning Prince Crescendo that Princess Serenade is a spy for Forte. Rondo then returns to Forte to report to Count Waltz. Pleased with her efforts, he orders her to the Agogo Forest where he has Fugue searching for glowing agogos, telling her to give him some "encouragement" if she finds him slacking off. In Agogo Village, she watches from the sidelines as the party fights Fugue, who is forced to run away following defeat at their hands. She also witnesses that the agogos only seem to glow around Polka, and returns to Forte to report this information. Waltz orders Rondo to capture Polka and the trail eventually leads her to the pinnacle of Aria Temple. There, she orders the party to hand over Polka, promising that she won't harm them if they do as she says. Falsetto then appears, vowing to defeat her, but Rondo coolly dismisses Falsetto's anger and offers her the opportunity to join with Forte in place of Claves. Falsetto rejects the offer and the party battles Rondo, apparently defeating her. Later, in the Mysterious Unison dungeon, the party encounters Claves, who found herself revived in the dungeon, but with her soul shattered in seven pieces. As they make their way down through the dungeon, they encounter Rondo, who says that she woke up in this maze after the party defeated her. She is holding one of Claves's Soul Shards, so the party battles her for it and claims it. Battle Rondo wields large twin daggers against the party. Her special attacks are numerous to count and very deadly. Many of them are capable of KOing characters in one hit if not guarded against. Her favored attacks are Fer-De-Lance, Hell Eruption and Bombardment. Fer-De-Lance hits twice (with the second hit being more devastating). Hell Eruption traps a character in an x-shaped crystal which Rondo then promptly shatters. Bombardment is a string of three hits followed by an ending strike that cause a long line of icicles to erupt from both sides of the impact point, hitting other characters in their path. She can also use Grand Venom to inflict Slow status on a character, while Hell Eruption carries a chance of Stop. When battled in Mysterious Unison, her attack set is the same, but she is much faster and her HP is greatly increased. Her appearance has also been altered with a new hairstyle/coloring & outfit, and her attacks now carry a fire-based appearance, rather than ice-based. Though Claves is shown in the cutscene promising to settle things herself, her presence in the party is not required for the battle. Her Hell Eruption remains dangerous, but no longer carries the Stop effect, instead now carrying the potential to hit from infinite distance. Etymology *Rondo is a musical term that has been used in a number of ways, but which generally refers to a musical form in which a principal theme alternates with one or more contrasting themes.Wikipedia entry on Rondo Trivia *A picture found in the Eternal Sonata Scrapbook titled "The Past" shows Rondo and Claves together in battle, side-by-side, with a caption by Claves stating "This is from an old job I did." *During battle, Rondo's Japanese actress, Yu Asakawa, speaks her attack phrases in English, such as "Take that, vile rat!" or "Take that, filthy swine!" *In the French subtitles available in the game's PlayStation 3 release and in certain international versions, Rondo's name is changed to Rumba. Rumba is a family of percussive rhythms, song and dance that originated in Cuba.Wikipedia entry on Rumba *In the game's manga adaptation, Rondo makes few brief appearances in the final chapters but has no dialogue. She can be seen next to Fugue when the party enters Forte Castle. Gallery Scrapbook - The Past.jpg|Eternal Sonata Scrapbook Rondo_Render.jpg|Rondo Render Rondo_Artwork.png|Artwork of Rondo Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Rondo.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper Notes and references Category:Forte agents